


My favorite grandson

by who_seeks_shall_find



Series: Life as I see it [57]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, Love, Unexpected Visitors, post-season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 06:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15504066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_seeks_shall_find/pseuds/who_seeks_shall_find
Summary: Donna comes to Star City for a visit and she is determined to get to know her grandchild better. Raisa may feel a bit jealous.





	My favorite grandson

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of a series about Oliver's imprisonment and a year after it. This drabble takes place while Oliver still in prison. He has been prison for 125 days.
> 
> The series will be updated once a day (if it's just possible). It's going to include 122 drabbles about Oliver, Felicity, William and other characters who are involved in their lives. It's going to take approximately four months to finish the series. The drabbles are linked to each other but they're NOT in a CHRONOLOGICAL order. That's why, there may also be gaps or blanks which are filled in later.
> 
> I wish that every character is respected without unnecessary hatred.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Felicity leaned on the kitchen door frame and looked at William. Raisa was showing him how to make her delicious chicken soup. Felicity smiled at the scene because William looked care-free and happy. He was almost dancing around the kitchen, fetching everything that Raisa asked for. Felicity herself had agreed to stay out of the kitchen.

There was such a beauty in William and Raisa’s relationship and Felicity was glad for it. William needed another stable adult in his life because their lives were simply crazy. There had been threats, attacks, bodyguards following them everywhere and other things that made their lives complicated. Yet, those were just the tip of an ice berg because the hardest thing was Oliver being away.

Felicity bit her bottom lip and shook his head to clear her thoughts. She turned her attention back to William’s cooking. Raisa was just about to explain William how he should make sure that the temperature was right when he was cooking chicken. William nodded his head vigorously showing that he understood. Raisa smiled at William sweetly and patted his shoulder blades. Then she took a few steps backwards and gave him some space so he could try to do everything on his own.

Raisa came over to Felicity and whispered: “He reminds me of Mr. Oliver.”

Felicity was deep in her thoughts as she answered: “Yeah, he is just like his dad.”

After Felicity's comment, they both just stood there silently and looked at William while he did his best with the dinner. After a while, William turned to look at them and he asked: “How much salt do you add, Raisa?”

Raisa went next to William and she pressed her hand on his shoulder as she instructed him. Felicity’s heart was swelling with love with every passing second. Yet, the scene was interrupted when Felicity’s phone let out a high-pitched sound. William spun around and looked at Felicity worriedly. He seemed to be a bit over the edge after everything - he was scared of something bad to happen. Felicity gave him a reassuring smile before taking her phone from her jeans pocket. 

She checked the caller’s ID and rolled her eyes at the phone. She mouthed to William and Raisa: “It’s my mom.”

Felicity picked up and Donna exclaimed: “My baby girl!”

“Mom,” Felicity sighed although nowadays she was usually glad of her mom’s phone calls. Nevertheless, sometimes Donna Smoak was like a force of nature who left everyone overwhelmed around her. 

“Yeah, it’s me,” Donna squeaked and Felicity fought her urge to roll her eyes once again.

Then Donna went on: “Could you inform your bodyguards to let me inside?”

Felicity almost choked and she stammered: “Mom? Where are you?”

“Behind your front door, silly. I’m here with a few good-looking men who refuse to let me inside without your confirmation,” Felicity’s mom explained and Felicity let out a small distressed sound as she rushed towards the front door.

“I’m coming, mom,” Felicity promised and she ended the call. 

Felicity went to the door and William’s bodyguard was standing there. He was a serious man who didn’t smile much and he usually scared William’s friends. The guy nodded to Felicity and he raised an eyebrow in question.

Felicity gave him a small smile but he didn't return it. Instead, he was wearing a stoic expression. Felicity wrinkled her nose with irritation and exhaled sharply before saying: “You can let Donna Smoak inside. She’s my mother.”

“Copy that, ma’am,” the bodyguard answered and turned to the door.

Felicity narrowed her eyes at him. They had argued about calling her ma’am or Ms. Smoak. Felicity didn’t want that because it sounded so unnatural for her. She had asked them to call her Felicity. However, it didn’t make any difference and Felicity was sure that John had something to do with it. John had probably asked the bodyguards to talk respectfully and formally.

While he was unlocking the door and letting Donna in, Felicity mumbled: “Calling me ma’am makes me feel so old.”

The man opened the door and Felicity could see her mother’s blonde head which was bouncing with excitement. Donna exclaimed: “There you are!”

Then she almost pushed the bodyguard aside and rushed inside to hug Felicity. Donna babbled: “What’s going on? Why was it so hard to get in? I’m your mother after all. It wasn’t easy to carry you for nine months. Those months give me some privileges…”

“Mom, mom, mom,” Felicity interrupted her mother but she didn’t have time to say anything else before her mother almost crashed her body against Felicity’s. 

Donna wrapped her arms around Felicity while the bodyguard closed the door. Felicity saw over her mother’s shoulder the bodyguard nodding and leaving them alone. Felicity patted her mother on the back and after a while, they let go of each other. 

“I’m sorry for these extra security protocols. John insisted after the attack,” Felicity mumbled and her voice grew thinner as she kept talking.

“Oh, my baby girl,” Donna said sadly and ran her fingers through Felicity’s blonde hair.

“It’s all good, mom,” Felicity said and plastered a brave expression on her face.

“You don’t have to be brave for me, honey,” Donna said and grabbed Felicity’s hand. She squeezed it comforting.

Felicity was surprised about her mother’s words. Felicity smiled at her and now her expression was more genuine. Felicity whispered: “Thanks, mom.”

“Of course, hon,” Donna replied and squeezed Felicity’s hand even more tightly.

They stood there for a moment and silence fell upon them. Donna gazed at Felicity from head to toe but she didn’t say anything. Then she just took a step forward and pulled Felicity into another hug. First, Felicity stiffened but eventually, she let herself to enjoy her mother’s embrace. She dropped her head on Donna’s shoulder while Donna stroked her hair.

Yet, somehow the hug reminded her of Oliver and how she missed his warmth. She needed him physically close. The thought of Oliver brought tears into her eyes and Felicity couldn’t stop a sob escaping her lips. The sound of distress made Donna hold her tighter and Felicity almost buried her face in the crook of her mother’s neck.

“It’s okay. It’s okay,” Donna repeated soothingly and kept stroking Felicity’s hair.

After a while, Felicity’s sobs ceased and she wiped the rest of tears from her cheeks. She took a deep but ragged breath while Donna gave her an encouraging smile. Donna also offered her a tissue and suddenly, Felicity felt a bit ashamed because she hadn’t always appreciated her mother like she deserved to be appreciated. 

Felicity took the offered tissue and dried her face. Donna asked: “Do you want to talk about it?”

Felicity shook her head vigorously because she had no words. Simultaneously, she was feeling everything and nothing. She was drowning in her own feelings but she was also numb. Sometimes, it felt like she was a prisoner in her own life which was ironic considering that Oliver was the one who was in prison. However, she knew that she needed to be strong for William because he was strong for her. Truth to be told, William was the main reason why Felicity got up every day.

“Okay,” Donna said and gave an understanding nod.

Felicity smiled gratefully at her mother who continued: “Is William home? I came to see you both and now I’d love to say hi to my favorite grandson.”

Felicity was glad of her mother’s affection for William. She called him her grandson although Felicity wasn’t sure whether William was comfortable with it. They hadn’t met that many times after all and William was still a little overwhelmed with everything going on. She didn’t want him to feel pressured. Felicity put a mental note to ask him how he felt about the whole grandchild thing.

Felicity sniffed one last time and gestured towards the kitchen as she said: “Yeah, he’s home. He’s in kitchen, cooking.”

“Is that so?” Donna squeaked and clapped her hands together enthusiastically.

Felicity chuckled at her mother’s antics and started walking towards the kitchen. Donna followed Felicity, her heels clicking across the floor. As they walked, Donna asked: “How is he doing?”

“I think he’s good giving the circumstances. We both are a little startled after the attack,” Felicity answered.

“That’s understandable,” Donna agreed and nodded absent-mindedly.

Then they walked to the kitchen where William was still cooking under Raisa’s supervision. William was preoccupied and first he didn’t notice them coming in. Felicity cleared her throat so she could catch his attention. William and Raisa turned their heads to face Felicity and Donna. William’s face lightened up but quickly he became more serious.

William looked at Donna and smiled at her before saying politely: “Hello, Ms. Smoak.”

Felicity bit her lower lip to prevent herself from smiling. She thought it was funny how Oliver had insisted that William should call John Mr. Diggle and Donna Ms. Smoak. Felicity understood Oliver wanting William to be respectful but calling Donna Ms. Smoak felt a bit unnatural. 

Donna waved her hand dismissively before pleading: “William, please. Ms. Smoak is way too formal. Call me grandma or Donna or whatever you want but I prefer grandma.”

“Okay, Ms. Smoak,” William answered and blushed when he noticed that he had said it again.

Donna smiled at him radiantly and opened her arms. She said: “Come here. I want to hug my favorite grandson.”

William looked at Felicity while he took a hesitant step towards Donna. Felicity nodded and gave him an encouraging smile. He took a deep breath and finally, Donna pulled him into her arms. Felicity understood that it was hard for William to let someone close to him. He had lost so many people who he had trusted. Building the foundation of a new relationship wasn’t easy after his losses and everything he had been through.

Then William and Donna let go of one another. They started to talk about school and other safe topics. The longer they talked, the more relaxed William became. Soon he was laughing and acting more like himself. It would take a long time to build a balanced relationship but Felicity was sure that her mother and William were going to get along just fine.

Felicity looked at William and her mother for a while but soon she turned to look at Raisa. Raisa didn’t seem to notice Felicity’s gaze. Raisa just stared at William and Donna with a blank expression which Felicity couldn’t fully interpret. She looked a little jealous and hurt but there was also something else. She looked defeated. 

As Felicity was analyzing Raisa’s expression, Raisa turned her head and met Felicity’s eyes. She smiled at her but the smile didn’t reach her eyes. Felicity went beside her and whispered: “He loves you, you know? You can’t be replaced.”

Raisa avoided Felicity’s gaze as she whispered back: “I know. I’m just being silly.”

Then there was a silence for a moment as they both followed William and Donna’s interaction. Eventually, Raisa continued: “He loves you too, you know? You’re his home.” 

Felicity was surprised for a moment but after the shock she whispered: “How can you be so sure?”

“We talk when we cook,” Raisa just stated and squeezed Felicity’s hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Update for tomorrow:  
> Felicity has no idea how she and her mom have ended up talking about conceiving a child. Oliver is still in prison after all.


End file.
